Mada Mada Dane Sempai's
by FresasConChocolate
Summary: Una serie de situaciones demostraran que Ryoma ya no es tan O'chibi como lo era antes. ¡RyoSaku! ¿Ryoma? ¿Eso es un chupón? – One-shot – Lime.


_Los personajes de The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen son de la propiedad exclusiva de Konomi Takeshi. Realizo esto sin fines de lucro. Muchas gracias por su atención._

Summary: Una serie de situaciones demostraran que Ryoma ya no es tan O'chibi como lo era antes. ¡RyoSaku! ¿Ryoma? ¿Eso es un chupón? – One-shot – Lime.

"**Mada Mada Dane Sem****pai" **

**[Ryoma x Sakuno]**

Por Fresas

**One-shot**

"**Demasiado O'chibi como para ser cierto"**

-Ie… ¡Ah! Ry-¡Ryom…! ¡Ah!-suaves jadeos salían de los labios de la joven. Su respiración agitada, el instinto de placer que se quiere desenfrenar, y su novio, lamiendo su cuello y cada vez dirigiéndose más abajo. Sintió las manos ya conocidas acariciar sus torneadas piernas, su lengua recorría el sendero entre sus dos senos, ahora más grandes. De un simple movimiento, se escuchó un leve _click_. Bien hecho, cada vez más cogía el ritmo para sacar esa cosa que se interponía entre él y esos suaves montes claros. Su mirada clara recorrió el cuerpo de la joven, sus mejillas sonrojas, su respiración alterada, sus labios hinchados, sus senos a la vista que subían y bajaban al acorde de su respiración, sus piernas torneadas y suaves cubiertas por la falda del Instituto. Sonrió. Si, es sonrisa arrogante que daba por hecho una victoria asegurada. Y estaba claro, el juego acababa de comenzar. Se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente- Lle-lleagarás tar-de a la prác-práctica-dijo dificultosamente. Era cierto, últimamente Ryoma llegaba tarde a las prácticas, por estar algo _ocupado_ con su novia oficial, pero afortunadamente no pública. Y también, era claro que eso era lo que hacía que subiera más la adrenalina, los besos fugaces, las caricias inesperadas, las miradas de aquí para acá, y los _encuentros casuales_ de ambos en la azotea. Pero, poco le importaba. ¿Lo castigaban? Por supuesto que sí, unas cuantas vueltas por parte del Capitán Tezuka y uno que otro jugo cortesía de Sadaharu. ¿Algo más? No. Si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar para disfrutar un poco con Sakuno, lo haría. Es más, ya lo estaba haciendo.- ¿N-no irás?-preguntó con duda la chica.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡No puedo creer que O'chibi todavía no llegue!-los titulares de Seigaku corrían alrededor de la cancha- ¡Por culpa de O'chibi el Capitán está molesto! ¡Nyah!

-Últimamente ha llegado bastante tarde…-comentó Momoshiro a sus compañeros que corrían a la misma velocidad que él. - ¿En que andará Ryoma?

-No lo sé, pero creo que es una actitud muy irresponsable de Ryoma. Creo seriamente que debería tener una charla con él, sobre cuales son sus obligaciones con el equipo-exclamó "La mamá de Seigaku"

-Maa maa Oishi, tranquilo. Debe tener algunos problemas…-lo trató de tranquilizar el gatito del grupo.

-¿Y si es una chica lo que le ocurre?-preguntó Momoshiro. Los titulares seguían corriendo, la pregunta quedó en el aire con la mente de los titulares. ¿Ryoma? ¿Con una chica?

-No lo creo, bueno. Ryoma es bastante frío con las chicas…-comentó tímidamente Kawamura. Los demás asintieron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Ah…!-soltó un leve jadeo al sentir como el chico arrogante entraba y salía cada vez más lento de su cavidad. Tortura. Suplica. Grita que desees más. Quiere que grites su nombre, que tiembles de espasmos de placer, que pierda la cordura. Y que nunca olvidara a Ryoma Echizen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Eso es cierto… Pero creo que haría una buena pareja con Sakuno-comentó Momo. Si bien todos los titulares del equipo, y no solo ellos. Notaban que a Sakuno le gusta Ryoma, se sonrojaba cuando le miraba, aunque ya no tartamudeaba, lo cual era un gran paso. Iba siempre a los partidos de tenis, solo y exclusivamente para animarlo en silencio a él. Sin embargo, él pasaba de ella.

-¿Creen que deberíamos ayudarlos? ¡Nyah! ¡Saku-chan y O'chibi son muy tiernos!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Quieres más?-su voz ronca, rasposa acarició su piel. El baile de caderas era cada vez más lento, por dentro se moría por entrar y salir rápidamente y llegar al éxtasis de la situación. Pero le encantaba ver en que posición se encontraba Sakuno. Que quisiera más, que gritara su nombre, que soltara gemidos de placer.

-¡Ah…!-sintió la lengua del chico acariciar su pezón. Estaba cayendo. Otra vez caía en el juego de Ryoma, pero no importaba. Nunca la dejaba a medias. Nunca. Siempre terminaban los dos satisfechos y cuando no era así. Bueno, habría que hacerlo cuantas veces hasta que estuvieran felices.

-¿Más?

-H-Hai…

-¿Segura?

No iba a parar con ello.

-¡H-hai! ¡Ah!

-¿Si que…?

-Ryo-ma…-kun…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-No lo sé, no deberíamos interponernos en la vida personal de Ryoma. Además solo tienen dieciséis años. Ryoma aún es un niño-dijo Oishi mirando a sus compañeros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Ah-h! ¡Ahh—h!-Los vaivenes de caderas, respiraciones agitadas. Mordidas, arañazos, culminación. El chico entraba cada vez más rápido de Sakuno, la chica ahora gemía sin vergüenza, se abrazó más a su cuerpo. Venía. Lo sentían. El final. El calor de los cuerpos agitados, sus simples roces que hacían sentir su piel quemada. El ritmo aumento, calló un gritó ahogado. Mordió su cuello con fuerza y sintió una leve explosión en su vientre. El calor del joven inundaba su cuerpo, sintió el peso del chico que respiró agitadamente. Buscó su mirada. Él ya miraba la suya.

Sonrisa arrogante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Pues yo creo que deberíamos ayudarlos-exclamó Momoshiro- Ryoma es demasiado lento como para darse cuenta de lo que siente Sakuno por él…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un beso.

Tímido.

Dulce.

Cargado de sentimientos.

Dio dos pequeños besos suaves cortos a esos claros labios.

-Aishiteru mo Ryoma-kun-su mirada. La amaba. Si, la amaba. Y fue tanto lo que le costó darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y los de ella.

Pero había valido la pena. ¿Cierto?

-Aishiteru mo Ryoma-kun-repitió y depositó un leve beso en sus labios.

Si, había valido la pena.

-Aishiteru mo, Sakuno-la besó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de terminar dar las vueltas a la cancha, comenzaron a realizar unas cuantas elongaciones. Los novatos traían las canastas con las pelotas de tenis a las canchas.

-¡Oh! ¡Ahí viene Echizen!-exclamó Horio. Los demás titulares miraron al joven que entraba a la cancha, sin rodeos fue donde Tezuka y Oishi, después de recibir una larga charla sobre cuales eran sus obligaciones con el equipo y de unas cuarentas vueltas encargadas, fue donde Sadaharu que lo esperaba con el suculento jugo versión mejorada. El chico de lentes sonrió misteriosamente.

-He hecho una versión mejorada, hice una nueva línea de sabores exclusivamente para ti Ryoma-un pequeño destello en sus lentes.

-¿Ah? ¿Se la va a tomar antes de dar las vueltas?-exclamó Momoshiro horrorizado. Todos tenían la vista fija en el chico que miraba sin inmutarse a los seis jugos diferentes que estaban ante él. Se fijó en un especial.

-¿De que es eso?-una frase demasiado largo para haber sido de Ryoma pero cierta.

-Este, es el especial de la casa. Un combinado de los cinco jugos anteriores-sonrió maliciosamente- se ve delicioso…

-Ah, es una lástima que solo Ryoma pueda tomar de esos jugos-exclamó sonriente Fuji. Una pequeña gota corrió por los demás.

Ryoma tomó el vaso que contenía los demás jugos. La tensión se sentía en el aire. _Piensa en mí cuando tomes ese jugo. _Las palabras de Sakuno aún las tenía en la mente. Sonrió.

-¡Que valiente es Ryoma!-exclamó Horio, llevando asentimientos de los demás al ver al chico de la gorra coger el vaso que era el _especial_ de la casa y tomarlo sin problemas. Una leve mueca de satisfacción pasaba por su rostro, no era tan malo si tenía que pensar en ella, es sus gritos ahogados, en su cuerpo, en su sonrisa, en toda ella. No, no sabía tan mal.

-¡Mou! ¡O'chibi está creciendo!-dijo Eiji abrazándolo fuertemente mientras que empezaba a asfixiarse levemente.

-¡Eiji suéltalo! No digas esas cosas, Ryoma-kun todavía es un niño-salió en defensa Oishi que logró que Eiji, a regañadientes, soltara al más "pequeño" de los titulares. Momoshiro miro detenidamente a su mejor amigo, un leve sonrojo apareció por su rostro y abrió y cerró la boca un sinfín de veces.

-¿R-Ryoma?-el nombre escapó de sus labios- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en el cuello?-aquella pregunta llamó la atención de todos los titulares del Seigaku que se acercaron un poco para ver a lo que se refería Momoshiro. Ryoma parpadeó un par de veces, se llevó las manos al cuello y sintió una leve marca que ya se le estaba haciendo conocida.

-¿Es eso un chupón?-preguntó Eiji sonrojado.

-¡Eso no es posible! Ryoma-kun es un niño-insistió Oishi quien miro a Ryoma, quien le sonreía arrogantemente.

-Mada mada dane… Sempai's-dijo simplemente y se fue ante el desconcierto y asombro de los demás titulares.

Oh sí él era un niño. Uno muy travieso por cierto.

**N.A: **Es la primera historia que escribo, en realidad no se va muy bien conmigo pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. ¿Críticas? ¿Opiniones? ¿Reviews? Muchas Gracias por haberse dado el tiempo de leerla. Esta historia va dedicada a mi novia que la amo demasiado y que le fascina esta serie. Besitos.

_Danielita: _

_Amorcito mío, espero que hayas leído esta historia. Te Amo mi cosita rica, mi corazoncito de miel. Espero que nos podamos ver en la nochecita tu ya sabes para que mi vida. Daniela eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Te Amo mi vida, mi niñita orgásmica. Mi preciosura. Te Amo vida, te amo. Por siempre tuya, Fresa. _


End file.
